


自古套路得人心Ⅸ（终章）

by dblktkshb



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblktkshb/pseuds/dblktkshb





	自古套路得人心Ⅸ（终章）

季肖冰第一反应就是拿舌头去舔那一层有些黏黏的东西。是他先前觉得存在神奇的百香果巧克力，一点点的苦味蔓延开来之后有了百香果的味道。他细细将嘴唇舔干净才开口说话，不经意间又对上高瀚宇的眼神，像是要将他拆吃入腹一般凶神恶煞的，他寻思刚刚也没做什么惹到他的事情，顿了顿还是开口了，“巧克力跟奶油混在一起的口感还挺新颖的，甜度刚刚好，也不腻味，很好吃。”

高瀚宇还紧紧盯着他，过了好一会儿，抬起手把自己刚刚用手指抹季肖冰嘴唇剩下的那点巧克力塞进自己嘴里，声音有些含糊不清的喑哑，“嗯，是还不错。”

季肖冰不动声色别过脸，悄悄又舔了舔嘴唇。

装盘自然还是高瀚宇来，只是装到最后发现好像做的有些多了，直接用盒子装起来塞冰箱，第二天走的时候带着给自己经纪人了。

等他装完盘摆到餐桌上，发现季肖冰刚好泡完了咖啡，略苦的口感配上拥有椰丝的香脆、浓郁的巧克力和蛋香三重味道的拉明顿蛋糕，做下午茶刚刚好。

短暂的假期即使再舍不得也终究还是过去了。

季肖冰陆陆续续又跟了他一个月，很多时候都忙的像陀螺，偶尔得闲的几天就会和高瀚宇一起出去逛着玩，又或者两个人宅在家里一起打游戏——总之两个人结伴而行，很少单独出现。他本身慢热，对着高瀚宇不知怎么很快就乖乖打开了心门，甚至还……

说起来，他本身是个无聊的人，所幸高瀚宇性子活泼些，又极为逗趣，两个人在一起发生的化学变化超出常理，相处越来越和谐，两人也越来越默契。

进入十一月，天气已经冷的让人有些受不住了。高瀚宇和季肖冰得了空也不再往外跑了，家里暖气开着，也不用裹那么厚，轻松惬意自在怎么都好。

晚上，季肖冰洗完澡躺床上归结最近拍到的照片，翻到其中一张的时候觉得无比眼熟，又看了好一会儿才知道自己为什么会觉得眼熟，这一张，和他拍的高瀚宇的第一张照片几乎是一模一样。

只是照片里的人比起来，太不一样了。看着看着，突然想起来，当初那张打印出来的照片自己也是带了的，就是不知道放在哪里了？找一下。

季肖冰有时候还是蛮雷厉风行的，说找就找。他习惯藏东西的地方也不多，更何况这里原本还不是自己的房间，扒扒捡捡没多久就找到了。只是那张他刚掸了灰，门外高瀚宇的声音传来，一口一个肖冰一声高过一声，急急忙忙也不知道是发生什么事了，季肖冰当即捏着照片就冲了出去。

去他房间、客厅逡巡了一圈发现没人，人再一次出声这才发现原来还在厨房。

“都这个时候了，还在厨房干什么？”

“呐，快看，我试着做了一个我们那次一起吃的星空蛋糕，居然成功了，卖相相当不错呢。”

原来从昨天开始神神秘秘的就在搞的，是这个啊。“都这么晚了，你现在做这个，吃不完也不怕坏了。”

“没事，反正放进冰箱就可以了。”

虽然过了夜里八点之后吃东西容易发胖，但是上次蛋糕的口感回忆起来，季肖冰口水都快要流出来了，所以也顾不得什么发胖不发胖了。高瀚宇看他盯着蛋糕一动不动，心里好笑，开口打断他发呆，“那你把蛋糕稍微切一下拿出来，我去收拾盘子，我们到餐桌那里慢慢吃。”

季肖冰点头应允，乖乖拿着对方递过来的刀盯着看了许久才找好位置下了第一刀。当然，考虑到睡觉前还是不能吃太多东西，他也没切太多，又下了两刀之后他施施然想起，他刚刚拿的那张照片，放哪儿了？

可千万不能，让高瀚宇看见啊。事实上，高瀚宇也不是不能看，只是他那次想通了一些事情之后，对着高瀚宇总有些心虚，觉得这东西应该和自己的心意一样见不得人。不然，他们两个之间，会太难堪。

厨房到餐桌不远的距离，他杂七杂八想了好多东西，一时间脑子有些乱。只默默祈求自己那时候是顺手丢在自己房间了。谁知蛋糕盘子放在桌上，他屁股刚落定，眼神余光就瞥见高瀚宇拿了一张什么东西看得无比认真。

他偏着身子凑过去看——那张照片。

季肖冰登时脸就红了，忙伸手去抢，谁知道高瀚宇好像一直防着他，季肖冰直接落空了。

“这个照片……”

“我，我问过宙宙，她说可以发的。”匆忙辩解。宙宙就是高瀚宇的那个经纪人。

又反应过来自己好像没有说到点上，懊恼地“啧”了一声换了个方向，言语间竟然还有些镇定，“我，我就是觉得这张我拍的很好，已经……已经可以算得上是艺术品了，打印出来就是方便多看看学习学习。嗯。”他自欺欺人地点头，心道但愿高瀚宇不会觉察出来什么不对的地方。哪想对方眼神直愣愣盯着他，一言不发，气氛陡然僵硬起来。

高瀚宇突然站起来。季肖冰吓了一跳，随着他的动作带动也站了起来，反应过来自己完全是多此一举，一时间又是手足无措。

高瀚宇开始逼近他。说来也奇怪，他原本面对着半人高的餐桌坐，高瀚宇站起来的时候，他也是正面对着，可是走着走着，他突然就背对着餐桌，臀部压在餐桌边缘——高瀚宇已经逼他到不能再退的地方了。

季肖冰两手扶着桌子接住臀部的支撑身子微微后仰以期让两个人之间的空间扩大一点，他脑子里一时乱哄哄的一片空白，做什么动作完全没经脑子，或者说，他根本不知道自己在干什么。

高瀚宇贴紧他，轻轻吻了一下他的嘴唇然后说，“季肖冰，是我先看上你的。”

高瀚宇很是满意地看到他呆若木鸡的样子。一时间，季肖冰居然不知道自己到底是因为这个吻震惊无比，抑或是因为那句话得知对方跟自己有相同的心意太过惊喜才反应不过来。

两个人的距离已经近到不能再近了，高瀚宇伸出一条腿卡在季肖冰两条腿中间，用左手的指尖挑了一小块蛋糕上层的慕斯和巧克力混合物，抹在季肖冰嘴唇上，再凑过去细细密密地吻，伸出舌尖一点一点将渣子舔干净。季肖冰看着那张因为近来朝夕相处已经倍感熟悉的脸，下意识伸舌去舔那甜滋滋的蛋糕，却是舌尖相撞。高瀚宇猛的把他抱起来让他整个人坐在餐桌上，嘴上也用了力气去吻他。

他虽然未经过情事，拍戏的经验倒是有的，这时候融会贯通，对付一个完完全全的小白绰绰有余。季肖冰不自觉沉沦，渐渐已经喘不过气来，忙伸手去推他。高瀚宇乖乖止住。既然占不到便宜，那就说说话喽。对待猎物，应该是要先让他放松警惕。

“在你拍那张照片之前我就看见你喜欢你了。我们之间的第一次约拍，是我推荐的你。”

他说的照片，应该是季肖冰第一次拍的还单独发了微博的那张。

“第二次还是我。”高瀚宇轻轻地笑，季肖冰却怎么看都觉得那笑里透露着奸诈。

“花跟蛋糕什么的都是故意撩你的。”

“给你的洗漱用品都是我常用的牌子，因为我想让你身上带有我的味道。”

“睡衣是我挑的情侣款。”当然，他自然不会说他特意买了跟自己一样的号就是为了欣赏胸口那一片白花花的好风光——至少现在不能。

“我喜欢你。”

季肖冰脑子里乱作一团，情况的转变冲击力太大，他感觉自己已经快要不能思考了。高瀚宇又要吻过来，季肖冰把脸偏过去用手阻他，“我想吃蛋糕。”

卡着他的人细细拿了一小块蛋糕放在盘子递给他，季肖冰接过来端着，上也不是下也不是。这……刚刚互表完心意怎么着也不能是这个情形啊。“你起开，我要下去吃。”

高瀚宇目光“凶狠”，说话都咬牙切齿，“就这样吃。”

两人对视，季肖冰最终败阵下来。心里愤懑索性连叉子也不用，端着小盘子抱着蛋糕直接啃。他动作慢又小心，所以吃相还算得上干净。

可是人家未必就看是不是干净了……高瀚宇看他伸舌尖舔蛋糕，再舔嘴唇，目光向下又是那一片充满诱惑力的胸口——可巧季肖冰今天穿的又是这一件。

这种时候，天时地利人和都有了，还是没必要继续忍了。——总归也忍了这么久了。

当即把他拿着盘子的手又压下去，自己凑过来亲吻那张还泛着蛋糕甜味的嘴唇，开始是轻啄，小心翼翼地触碰而后分开，再小心翼翼地吻上去。

屋外怎么样不知，屋内暖气恣意生长，忽而就变得越来越烫。

不知什么时候起，他们已经拥抱在一起，互相亲吻纠缠，嘴唇舌头湿润地磨蹭着，激烈接吻时脸红心跳的渍渍水声被雷鸣般的心跳声覆盖，除此，季肖冰听不见更多的声音。高瀚宇的呼吸喷在他皮肤上都是烫的，那股热气随着他的吻一路从嘴唇移到鼻梁，眼睛，眉心，然后又到脸边耳旁，粗糙湿润的舌头伸出来舔着他的耳廓，季肖冰哪里受得了这样的刺激，他身子紧紧绷着，手指屈握捏着高瀚宇的肩膀，神情恍惚因为羞耻却是没出一点儿声。

不知道什么时候战场已经从餐桌旁变成了柔软宽敞的床，季肖冰眯着眼睛在光晕中依稀辨认出这是高瀚宇的房间。

怎么是，高瀚宇的房间……他似乎，还没有意识到即将要发生什么事情。

这吻专注、缠绵又漫长。离得近到能听见彼此的心跳呼吸，还有唇与唇触碰时，转换角度时细微的湿润声音。季肖冰极力想让自己的呼吸一如往常，可是没有用，他的呼吸连带胸膛的起伏都随着高瀚宇的亲吻抚摸变得急促。两个人身高并没有差多少，对比起来他竟然单薄得多，轻而易举就被压制。他被搂在那个温度炙热的怀抱里，一开始轻轻地啄浅浅的吻，然后索求更深。

这个时候谈什么怜香惜玉，高瀚宇撬开他牙齿，湿热粗糙的舌头探进去，磨蹭纠缠着，一边是久旱逢甘霖遇水止渴一边却是火上浇油引火焚身，冰火两重天使人倍感煎熬。喉头滚动津液吞咽，除了不可遏制的细小轻吟，听到更多的是欲望来时激动的粗喘。

季肖冰身上那套睡衣料子丝滑，再加上宽大，根本经不起脱拽那一番折腾。屋子里是暖的，是热的，是烫人的，没有凉气侵袭季肖冰甚至不知道自己的衣服已经被撕扯敞开。他感觉到高瀚宇向下吻去，吻着他的脖子，他的锁骨，然后再向下嘴唇含住吸吮他胸前，湿润又炽热。

他终于忍不住低喘一声，脖颈后仰，羞耻又刺激。他涨红着脸，睁眼只觉得一片迷茫闭眼又是一片空白，他并不知道怎么样在那绵长的亲吻里维持匀实的呼吸，脑袋里因为缺氧晕眩着。有人在他耳边说话。

“以前每次我靠的近的时候你就脸红，是在想这种事吗？”高瀚宇握住他微弱颤抖的一只手，与他十指相扣，另一只手得了空去拿润滑剂开始给身下这人扩张。

“不……不是……”

高瀚宇看他低垂下来湿润的眼睛，凶猛的情欲顷刻间便有压抑不住的倾向，只觉得头皮发麻，气血一股脑全都涌上头，再次亲吻、揉搓，抱着吻了许久，喘息着离开时依依不舍，再轻啄一下，声音低哑：“什么？”

“……不是……”

高瀚宇轻轻笑了一声，他的扩张大业进行得再顺利不过，忍不住又去亲亲身下这个人，只觉得满心满眼都是欣喜，那些喷薄的感情不借此发泄一下他可能会被逼疯。

那双因为常年锻炼生了薄茧的手揉搓着季肖冰的腰背，他受不住这样的刺激，微微弓起身子，却在无意间紧贴了高瀚宇的胸膛——高瀚宇早就将自己脱得精光，露出的上身是完全不同于季肖冰的强健有力量，惊人的温度几乎快要将他融化。

高瀚宇怕让他惊到，怕第一次会让他疼，极力忍耐压抑放缓进程做足前戏，他自是不想让他难受让他痛苦。

季肖冰想吭声，想狠狠地说两句什么，或者就是两三字也好，可是他什么也说不出来，感觉自己的脑子都是麻木的。他渐渐已经受不住了，一只手反用力去紧握着高瀚宇的手，另一只手隐忍地握着身下的床单，两只腿被大张大开展现在高瀚宇面前，明明极其想要往下去抚摸纾解一下自己，脸涨得通红也没有动——太难堪了，他不愿意。

仿佛感知到他的焦灼难耐，高瀚宇仿佛亲不够似的又过去激烈地吮吻他，一路向下，在季肖冰迷茫理智尽失的眼神中，看着他勃起的欲望，目光深情炽热然后含了下去。

几乎是立刻就惊喘出声，季肖冰急于挣脱出的手被高瀚宇紧紧抓着，喘息声越发重，怎么……怎么还可以这样的？……

可是感觉真的很爽，被自己喜欢的人包裹着吮吸着，牙齿小心翼翼地收着不去碰到茎体。高瀚宇含吮着，听到他急促的呼吸和低喘着，抬起眼睛温柔且纵容地凝视他。

谁知道这场相遇里，他居然会喜欢他这么久这么深。

“嗯高……你别……”平日里总是一副无知无辜的眼睛里弥漫的全是欲望，咬着唇摇着头，明明是爽的却不忍他继续说出拒绝的话，……有、、可爱。高瀚宇深深地吮下去，一个深喉，激得季肖冰支撑不住仰在床上止不住喘息，眼神已经涣散了。

他含吮着，几个来回退出来，嘴角还挂着淫糜的亮色，“宝贝儿，爽吗？”季肖冰大脑昏昏沉沉里听见这个称呼，只觉得比他们现在做的事还要羞耻，可是心里又觉得甜丝丝的，骨头里都是酸软的，这个人……怎么这样……

高瀚宇舔弄着他饱满浑圓的茎头，舌尖灵巧粗糙磨着蹭过季肖冰估计连自己都极少会触碰的地方，季肖冰近乎要被刺激得流出泪来，他无意识地闭上眼睛，在高瀚宇又一次含住他且来来回回地模仿着抽插的律动在取悦着他的时候，终于忍不住难耐地伸出手，空余那只细白的五指 插入入高瀚宇发顶，无力地推拒着。“别……脏……哈……”

高瀚宇捏下那只手在他掌心留了一个吻，“我愿意。”

季肖冰第一次经历情事，这样的攻势之下根本坚持不了太久，没多久就泄了。射精那一瞬间好像天地世间白茫茫一片什么都不存在了什么都是涣散的，他从未想到过的舒爽很快被抛在脑后，在灭顶的快感里挣扎起身想要擦擦高瀚宇的嘴角，想要……回赠些什么。

结果又被压下来，那地方立刻有一个炙热滚烫的贴上来，他被扶着腰抓着臀使两个人更近，紧接着那勃起的性器就缓慢且深入地插进来。不得不说高瀚宇太会找时机，利用季肖冰射完精之后不自觉放松的时间将自己坚定地送进去，两个人都极大程度被愉悦到。

射精的快感还没有缓过去，要不然依着高瀚宇的尺寸决计不可能这么轻松对季肖冰还没有伤害。这时季肖冰已经彻底无法思考，他双腿架在高瀚宇的肩膀上，被人狠狠压着无法动弹，只能嘴里发出细碎的呜咽声，没料到却换来高瀚宇更禽兽的动作。

他握着季肖冰的窄腰，小幅度地捅着他，因为幅度小所以插得急促，密密实实。季肖冰只觉得自己快被那令人毛骨悚然的摩擦逼疯了，整个人都好像要被戳穿。“不……太快了……”

可是高瀚宇仿佛没有听见，他颇为激烈地抽插着身下的人，说话却是轻飘飘的，“季肖冰，你看我。”季肖冰下意识去寻找声音的来源，却看见了一个熟悉的东西。

是他职业生涯里很重要几乎每天都要触碰到无比熟悉的东西，只是这一架，显然不是他的。

“别怕，我新买的，试一下性能好不好～”

季肖冰知道自己明明是摇头拒绝了的。可是那个无耻的人捏着他的手腕，一下又一下轻啄他的腕骨，身下动作还不停。这个人顺着他的胳膊一路向上，动作轻得好像他是什么极其宝贵的易碎品，然后停在他毫无保留袒露在外的喉咙处，用舌尖去舔弄，嘴唇去安抚吸吮。

季肖冰按着高瀚宇拿着相机的手微微颤抖，不行，那样不行的。

高瀚宇仿佛改变了主意，嘴唇顺着他的下颌线到他耳朵的地方，继续舔弄，挑逗。他慢慢收回自己的手——他知道在这种时候自己根本没办法拒绝高瀚宇的任何要求，只能抬起没被抓住那只手挡在自己脸前，好像自己看不到了就等同于高瀚宇没有做了。

而高瀚宇显然没有打算就那么轻易地放过他。

“宝贝儿，把手放下来，我想看着你的脸。”话音未落就是几个动作凶猛地顶胯，一次又一次极深极狠，季肖冰觉得自己就快要疯了——还是放下自己的手，却不去看他。

可是高瀚宇的动作越来越不克制了，他发了狠地抽插，几乎是整个抽出又猛地捅进去。原本用了相机是想要看季肖冰的反应，结果没想到最后惩罚的是他自己。

季肖冰的喘息呻吟从未停止，一声声端的是淫糜酥软勾人心魄，甚至隐隐带上了点哭腔，他不明白自己明明已经示软了却依旧换来爱人这么粗暴的对待。——他又怎么能理解男人在床上的兽性呢？

男人的胯撞击着他的臀，凶狠又炽热，疯狂而饥渴。反反复复，永无止境一样。

“宝贝儿……你里面，好热……”

那话也羞耻得季肖冰差点听不进去，听高瀚宇喘息觉得心头越来越热，越来越不受控，鬼使神差一般开口轻声问：“爽吗？”

“爽……”

高瀚宇微微睁开眼，那里头湿润，明亮，混乱。他再次倾身，把季肖冰抱在怀里，按在床上，上身紧紧贴合，下身激烈撞击，越来越湿热痴狂。他去寻找季肖冰的嘴唇，一只手掰过他的下巴，与他如饥似渴地激吻在一起，口舌相交，粘腻湿润。胯间那物还在极力耸动，挺进，连床也跟着不住地摇晃。

高瀚宇奋力地要往更深的地方去，脚趾抵在褥子上都因用力扭曲而变得苍白。季肖冰仰着头与他激烈地吮吻着，黑夜里，谈什么无羞无耻，总归是回归到人类深处的兽性，爱意满盈，那姿态情色诱人，毫无理性可言。

大约是吻得激烈，心跳又快，呼吸都好像呼吸不上来了。季肖冰听到有人在叫，在喘息，在呻吟，声音软得一塌糊涂。是谁？

是他自己？

高瀚宇紧握着季肖冰的腰身，掐揉着，饱满的臀部凶狠炽烈地耸动，喉结攒动。他已经到了临界点，目光近乎凶狠，在最疯狂几乎要把季肖冰撞碎的抽插之后，一把勒住怀里的男人，吻啃着他的耳坠，脖颈。急促起伏的胸膛相贴，高瀚宇的理智几乎全无半点不留，他另一只手扶着那粗硬狰狞的性器，承受不住刺激地闷哼着，抵在季肖冰的穴口里，低吼着喷薄而出一股股精液，凌乱不堪，腥臊淫糜。

季肖冰整个人都在颤抖，细细痉挛。他在高瀚宇释放前，就已经被刺激得第二次出了精。他根本受不住这样的压榨，这样的纵欲，头脑一直昏昏沉沉。他觉得好困、好累……

“季肖冰……”高瀚宇在他身后叫他，带着温存之后的缠绵，情欲暴涨发泄后的深情。两个人慢慢平复呼吸，高瀚宇还是抱着他把他圈在怀里，当做珍宝一样守护着。季肖冰感觉到自己在那怀抱里恍恍惚惚打了一会儿迷糊，最后还是慢慢合上眼睛睡过去了。

第二天清晨，季肖冰睁开眼睛逐渐回魂，昨天跟高瀚宇做的事情一点点都回忆起来，整个人身子猛地一僵，脸迅速烧红。他想起身，可是高瀚宇结实的胳膊仍在身后搂抱着他，胸膛仍贴着他的背脊，均匀地起伏着。

高瀚宇还没醒。

季肖冰没叫醒他，就这样等着，不知等了多久，。高瀚宇睡前应该是收拾过了，身上床上都清清爽爽，灯也关掉了。于是时间在乌漆墨黑的房间里并不是很鲜，但应当是很久的。

久到手臂都有些发麻。

久到方才醒来气血上涌湍急的心跳慢慢缓下来。

久到终于觉得不再那么尴尬。

季肖冰终于翻了个身，面对面地，去看高瀚宇熟睡着的脸。很英俊，自他第一眼看见的时候就觉得，这应该是这世界上少有的帅气的脸，无论是眉眼，鼻梁，嘴唇，都是最好的。

他就那么默默地对着这张脸瞧了许久。久到他终于忍不住，轻轻地，第一次主动凑上去吻了吻高瀚宇的脸。

突然被拥住。——高瀚宇不知道什么时候已经醒了。

“等你这次工作结束，就搬过来跟我一起住吧。”

高瀚宇等待回答，一如季肖冰在黑暗中的等待一样，时间好像过得很漫长，可是季肖冰并没有让他等很久，面对着他，说出他感觉期待很久的回答。

“好。”


End file.
